Kessi Drabbles
by Howarand
Summary: Short made up story about Kyle and Jessi. some really funny
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Kyle Xy Fans. Many people makes Drabbles of their favorite story or movies, so I am going to make my about this. I really obsessed with this show. it's not healthy for me.**

 **One going to come every week or less when I feel like to. So I hope you enjoy.**

 **Love you all**


	2. Let's be friend

Jessi! Wait up." Amanda ran.

Amanda and Jessi didn't have the same hate they had for each other anymore. They were no grunts eyes roll and Glare shoot toward each other.

Believe it or not they were at the part of becoming friends, Of course they never admitted it to each other. Of Course.

Jessi stop her tracked and turn toward the blond.

"Did Kyle choose who he wanted to be with yet?" Amanda ask, nor with anger or distressed, she was just curious.

"Nope! Jessi answer softly. He just said he wanted to be with both of us."

"So he wants a three way with us?" Amanda question

"I guess so." Jessi and Amanda laughed. They both look at each other and said… never going to happen. And burst out laughing again.

"Let's be friend Jessi!" Amanda blurted out before thinking.

It was quit except for the bird wrestling.

"What?" Jessi ask. Wanted to hear what Amanda had just said again

Amanda clears her throat shyly and continues.

"I want to be friends with you Jessi!" Amanda said loudly this time. The word just felt right escaping from her mouth.

"Really? You want to be friends with me, the one who had make your life a living hell. Jessi ask happily. She couldn't believe she was going to be friend with her long time enemy. No one ever said they wanted to be her friend before, except for Kyle and Declan.

But Amanda wanted to be her friend. They have so many history together none of them are good. Maybe it was a new chance for her.

My enemy want's to be friend with me. Jessi shouted to herself happily.

Yes Jessi I want to be friend with you. Amanda spoke confidently. The few times we spent together were great. She continues. Jessi I know we love the same man and been fighting all our life Jessi! If it's mean to be friend with you, I can give Kyle up and beside I think he love you more then me anyway." Amanda confessed.

"Amanda, I think you wrong he loves you more then me." Jessi confessed back.

" We'll talk about this later, okay?" Amanda gives Jessi a hug. Remember friends.

Weeks passed Jessi and Amanda friendship was in secret. No one knew about it. When they around each other they make smart-ass comment toward each other later when go home they laugh out loud about it. You call say they're prankster.

Jessi went to the Rack and get a cup of smoothie. She changes her favorite one. It used to be Kyle favorite but now it's Amanda favorite. Week since her and Amanda being friend, she kept away from Kyle the Trager. Most of them worried about her thinking something wrong. Of course nothing wrong.

Amanda came to the table where Jessi was sitting and sit her butt down. Jessi I have an Idea. It's been going through my head all week.

"What is It Amanda?" Jessi ask curious.

"What about we play with Kyle feelings for a bit?" Amanda blurted out.

"Say what?" Jessi says defensively.

"Calm down Jessi, it will be fun. What about we pretend to date and tell everyone including Kyle. We can tell him we where joking after if it's get to far. Please."

Okay fine. I am in. "Jessi answer.

"Really?" Amanda shouted with excitement.

"When do we tell them, then?" Jessi ask.

* * *

...

* * *

"Jessi, you look Nice. Are you meeting someone special today?" Lori teased.

"Actually Lori, I am seeing someone special and before you guess it's not a Kyle, I am way, way over him." Jessi pointed the obvious out.

Lori felt like Jumping up in down. She was so happy Kyle doesn't have to have to girls fight over him anymore. It was a nightmare.

"So who's the lucky man?" Lori asked cautiously.

To Lori disappointments Jessi started laughing, leaving her confused. What is Jessi playing at? Lori thought?

It was actually fun for Jessi. She loves seeing their faces when trick them

Actually Lori it's not a man I am seeing.

Lori gulp, mouth open, trying to straightens her words out.

"Y- you're d -dating a g- girl?"

Before Jessi could answer the brunette the doorbell rang. Lori thought it was her chance to get out of this difficult question. She ran to the door and opens it. She never thought Jessi was a woman person. What would Kyle think now? Lori smiles amusingly. Hopefully it doesn't bring more Drama she thought.

"Hello Amanda. You look stunning, so are you here for Kyle? I could get him for you." Lori hugs the blonde.

Amanda did her innocents smile that Jessi hated, before but now found amusing.

"Lori, can I tell you a secret?" Amanda looks Jessi's way and smirk. "Lori, I am seeing someone new, I am over Kyle. I come to see my girlfriend."

Jessi pushes Lori aside and Hugs Amanda. Their hugs last a while until Jessi spoke. If she weren't a good actress, she would laugh right now the way Lori was looking at them.

"Amanda, you look stunning. I can't wait for our honeymoon."

"Y- y- you two are dating?" Lori couldn't believe her eyes. She was dreaming. This couldn't be.

Her heads felt dizzy.

"Yes Lori we are." Both Amanda and Jessi answer at same time. Lori just stand there for a few second and she now was down. She fainted.

"That went well, we are such good actresses." Amanda laughs. Now what do we do? Jessi ask.

"Now we'll tell Josh, and Stephen and Nicole, last not least Kyle."

* * *

 **,,,,**

* * *

 **Hello guys, this drabbles only going to be three chapters. But if you want more, I could make it a story if you want too.**

 **And this will be Kessi too. Amanda and Jessi in good terms time. Next chapter we will see Kyle trying to deal with his love one dating.**

 **I created this in school, because I was bored with my teacher talking too much. So to keep me awake I wrote this**


End file.
